<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Saw An Angel by Magician_Queen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776253">I Saw An Angel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magician_Queen/pseuds/Magician_Queen'>Magician_Queen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural, The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:09:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magician_Queen/pseuds/Magician_Queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Briar survives the apocalypse but her father Gabriel and his friends do not.  Years after surviving the destruction Briar meets the first human she has seen since, Five. Over the years the two become partners in crime and when Five travel back without her he must locate younger her and recruit her to help stop the apocalypse.</p><p>(SPN and TUA crossover.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave/Klaus Hargreeves, five hargreeves/OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My breathing relaxes as I kneel on the ground in prayer position. Hey Dad, it's been about 12 years since I got stuck in this wasteland. Even after all of these years you have not responded. But I'm not gonna lose hope, because I-. My eyes snap open at the sound of footsteps. Rising slowly I slip my angel blade into my hand, crouching I make my way over to the source of the noise only to find nothing. Standing at my full height my eyes dance around the area looking for anything. Oh Shit, before I could react a knife is pressed against my windpipe.</p><p>"Who the hell are you and how did you survive?" My eyes zero in on the knife pressed against my neck and a smirk slides over my face.</p><p>"It's not polite to press knives to people's neck ya' know." He presses the knife harder into my neck and a drop of blood trickles down my collarbone.</p><p>"Answer me." His voice is taut, he is obviously unhappy to see me as if the knife didn't already communicate that. I reach up slowly letting him see I was unarmed and I carefully pry the blade from my neck. Holding his hand and the knife still as I turn around to face him. HIs face screams caution and I'm sure mine does as well. Neither of us thought that other people were left, all I could find were monsters roaming around but no people with morality and heart. Taking a couple steps back I stare at him with distrust as he could be a multiple of things. There is a very low chance that he is human but one can only hope.</p><p>"If you want me to introduce myself you need to take a swig of this." I hold up the bottle of holy water I have causing him to look at me strangely. He holds his hand out waiting, carefully I place the water bottle into his hand. Taking the cap off he raises the bottle to his lips and takes a sip. Nothing happens which gives me a bit of relief, so he's not a demon but he could be anything else making me still a bit weary.</p><p>"Briar okay, they call me Briar" The boy stares at me before holding out his hand for me to shake.</p><p>"Five, Five Hargreeves" I remember grabbing his hand and smiling. I remember us talking about our lives before the apocalypse and I made sure he was human and he was. Over the years we told each other everything, no matter what happened the other was told. Which brings us to now November 22, 1963. Five and I have been tasked by the commission to make sure JFK was assassinated.</p><p>"Five are you sure you'll be able to do this?" My Partner for over 30 years looks at me with an annoyed look. Being together for over 30 years has definitely been challenging but we got through it. Years of solitude can help people tolerate others</p><p>"Yes Briar, I'm sure this will work, I did the math." I give him a look and then look down at the paper he did the math on and pick it up running over the equations.</p><p>"Five, dear, I'm almost positive one of these equations is wrong which is gonna fuck up everything for you." The now Man rolls his eyes at me resulting in me smacking lightly on the arm.</p><p>"I'll deal with it when I get back to 2019. Now come on we have to get back in position." He looks at me confused by the saddened look on my face.</p><p>"My Love I'm not going back with you," He opens his mouth to cut me off but I raise my hand to silence him. "I'll be around that area in 2019 on a hunt with my family. Find me at the Luna Motor Motel, room 152 . I'll most likely ask you to prove how you know. If I know myself I'll ask you what my father's birth date is." The puzzled look on his face causes me to smile. He takes a couple steps towards me egging me on.</p><p>"It's a trick question really, he's an angel, he doesn't have one. Be safe Five and find me in 2019, don't try to play hero." He gives me a nod before turning around and clenching his hands into fists. His hands start glowing blue as the vortex opens. On the other side I see his siblings, as he finally pushes the barrier he lands on the other side now deaged to 16. He turns around to look at me, I give him a smirk and a salute as the vortex closes.</p><p>"See you soon Five, we'll stop the apocalypse together."</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Five now aged 16 looks down at his hands before looking up at his siblings, "Shit" The group of adults and now teenager convene in the kitchen. Sitting around the table as Five moves around to make a sandwich.</p><p>"What's the date? The exact date." The boy walks over to the countertop and grabs the bag of bread he turns walking back over to the cutting board on the table.</p><p>"The 24th" Five looks back up at his siblings, specifically Vanya as she was the one that answered him.</p><p>"Of What?"</p><p>"March." FIve thinks for a moment before nodding his head, opening the bag of bread.</p><p>"Good." His siblings stare at him in disbelief about how casual he is about his sudden reappearance. The adults look between each other waiting to see if he says something else, the next to finally speak up is Luther.</p><p>"So are we gonna talk about what just happened?" Five ignores his brother opting for placing bread on the cutting board instead. Luther suddenly stands, FIve not even flinching as his brother stares down at him.</p><p>"It's been 17 years." Five finally looks at Luther staring at him with annoyance.</p><p>"It's been a lot longer than that." Five starts towards as if he was going to walk right into Luther but he doesn't ripples form where he was and dissipates. Only reforming a couple feet behind Luther above a chair. Suddenly FIve is right where the ripples were. Luther mutters quietly about how he hadn't missed Five's Jumps</p><p>"Where'd you go?" Diego speaks up after having been silent since Five had arrived. He grabs a bag of mini marshmallows before jumping back to his original position.</p><p>"The future, it's shit by the way."</p><p>"Called It!"</p><p>"I should've listened to the old man," Five states as he walks over to the fridge. Opening it, he grabs the peanut butter and goes back to making his sandwich. "Ya know, jumping through space is one thing. Jumping through time is a toss of the dice." Unscrewing the lid to the jar, FIve looks up at Klaus. "Nice Dress." Klaus' eyes widened slightly at the compliment before looking down and twirling the skirt tassels.</p><p>"Oh well Danke"</p><p>"Wait how did you get back?"</p><p>Without looking up at his siblings Five starts explaining the very complicated way he had returned. "In the end I had to project my consciousness forward into a suspended quantum state version of myself that exists across every possible instance of time." His siblings stare at him in confusion.</p><p>"That makes no sense." Diego finally utters, Five doesn't even look up at him.</p><p>"Well it would if you were smarter" Diego stands quickly, angered by his brother's word, probably to hurt him but was stopped by Luther who threw his arm out to block him.</p><p>"How long were you there?</p><p>"42 years. Give or Take." Both Diego and Luther drop back down into their seats, staring in shock at Five along with the other 3.</p><p>"So what are you saying? That you're 58?" Five looks up at his sibling with a strained smile at their stupidity.</p><p>"No, my consciousness is 58. Apparently my body is 16 again." He picks up his sandwich and walks away from the table, turning away from his siblings.</p><p>"Wait how does that even work." Vanya questions Five as he stares out the tiny basement window thinking about his old partner's words.</p><p>"Briar kept saying the equations were off. Eh." He takes a bite out of the sandwich turning back to his siblings. "Bet she's laughing now."</p><p>"Briar?" Five ignores his sister to instead pick up a newspaper with his father's face on it. His eyes scan the page at a quick pace.</p><p>"Guess I missed the funeral."</p><p>"How'd you know about that?" Five places the newspaper back in its place and looks up at Luther. He narrows his eyes at the man, probably wondering how he was even raised with him.</p><p>"What about the future do you not understand?" Five eyes dance around his siblings, studying their expressions. "Heart Failure, huh?" His eyes land directly on Luther waiting for the answer</p><p>"Yes"</p><p>"No" Five looks between the two siblings who have always fought for the position as leader of the group. Five clicks his tongue as he starts to walk out.</p><p>"It's nice to see nothing has changed." His siblings watch as he walks out of the room as Allison calls out.</p><p>"Uh, that's it? That's all you have to say?"</p><p>"What else is there to say? The circle of life." Finally out of the basement Five makes his way up to his room to get changed into something that actually fits. When opening up his closet he finds old Umbrella academy uniforms from when he disappeared. Unwrinkled which suggests Grace still ironed them even after he went missing. He cringes as he shifts through them. "Ah shit". After getting changed back into his uniform, he makes his way down to the living room where Vanya finds him staring up at the portrait his father had put up.</p><p>"It's nice to know dad didn't forget me." Five turns to by far his favorite sibling, "Read your book by the way. Found it in the library that was still standing."Five starts walking around the room looking around. "I thought it was pretty good," He told her sincerely. "All things considered. Yeah, definitely pretty ballsy, giving up the family secrets. Sure that went over well." He finishes, looking directly at her.</p><p>"They hate me." Vanya says softly, he stares at her for a moment studying her face.</p><p>"Oh, there are worse things that can happen."</p><p>"You mean like what happened to Ben?" Five thinks about his brother for a moment. About how he wishes he could see Ben one last time.</p><p>"Was it bad?" He questions, his voice somber and his eyes sad.Vanya gives a small sad, her expression matching Five's as they think about their fallen brother. Eventually as it starts raining the family reconvenes outside for their father's memorial. Everyone carries an umbrella except for Diego and Luther who just let themselves get soaked by the chill rain. Luther carries his father's urn to the courtyard. They all stand around waiting as Ben's memorial statue stands over them.</p><p>"Did something happen?" Everyone turns to Grace, confused by her question.</p><p>"Dad died. Remember?" Allison says gently to her mother, as if scared about giving her the news again.</p><p>"Oh. Yes, of course." Grace has a saddened expression on her face about the news of Reginald once more. Allison turns attention to Diego with a worried look.</p><p>"Is Mom Okay?" Diego gives her a nod.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, she's fine. She just needs to rest. Ya know, recharge." Pogo finally steps forward and looks towards Luther.</p><p>"Whenever you're ready dear boy." Everyone watches Luther as he takes the top of the urn. Luther starts to tip the urn and all of Reginald's ashes fall to the ground in a pile. Everyone stares at the underwhelming moment and Klaus cringes at what had happened.</p><p>"Probably would've been better with some wind." Everyone cringes softly at his words knowing that he was right.</p><p>"Does anyone wish to speak." Everyone turns to Pogo at his words but turns away knowing that Reginald never cared enough to deserve their words. Pogo sighs knowing no one would want to speak for the man that put them through much shit.</p><p>"Very Well. In all regards, Sir Reginald Hargreeves made me what I am today. For that alone, I shall forever be in his debt. He was my master... and my friend, and I shall miss him very much. He leaves behind a complicated legacy--"</p><p>"He was a monster." Everyone turns to Diego speaks up causing Klaus to laugh, "He was a bad person and an even worse father. The world's better off without him"</p><p>"Diego." Allison starts as a warning although she doesn't get to finish as Diego cuts her off.</p><p>"My name is Number Two. You know why? Because our father couldn't be bothered to give us actual names. He had Mom do it." Upon hearing her what her children call her Grace perks up.</p><p>"Would anyone like anything to eat?" Vanya stares at their mother with a soft look.</p><p>"No, it's okay, Mom."</p><p>"Oh, Okay." Grace smiles sweetly at Vanya. Diego starts forward to the middle of the group.</p><p>"Look, you wanna pay your respects? Go ahead. But at least be honest about the type of man he was."</p><p>"You should stop talking now." Diego turns to Luther with a glare, staring him down.</p><p>"You know, you of all people should be on my side here, Number One." Diego is now fully facing Luther.</p><p>"You should stop talking."</p><p>"After everything he did to you? He had to ship you a million miles away."</p><p>"Diego, stop talking" Luther is seething at his brother, outraged by his words.</p><p>"That's how much he couldn't stand the sight of you!" Diego jabs a finger into Luther's chest, finally having enough of Diego's words grabs ahold of Diego's wrist and takes a swing with his other hand. The causes a fight to break out between the two. Everyone looks annoyed by the two already. Vanya pulls Grace back so she doesn't get caught in the crossfire.</p><p>"Boys, stop this at once!" Klaus throws in arm out in front of Five and pushes him back before Five slaps his hand away. The fight continues as each sibling yells different things, Vanya telling the stop and Klaus egging them on as he smokes his cigarette. Pogo finally having enough of their fighting scoffs and stalks away, no longer having the energy to stop the two.</p><p>"We don't have time for this." As Five starts walking away Diego stands in front of Ben's statue. When Luther throws his next punch Diego jumps out of the way so Luther hits the statue instead. The statue slides off the concrete and when it hits the ground the head snaps off.</p><p>"And there goes Ben's statue." Allison states as she starts to walk off. Diego pulls out one of his knives.</p><p>"Diego NO!" Vanya's shouts do nothing as the blade flies through the air and slices Luther's arm. Clutching his arm Luther staggers his way inside the house as Vanya makes her way towards Diego.</p><p>"You never know when to stop, do you?" Diego takes a couple steps forward looking his sister in the eye.</p><p>"You got enough material for your sequal yet?"</p><p>"He was my father too." And with that Vanya turns and treks into the house. Diego makes his way over to Grace and grabs her arm gently to grab her attention.</p><p>"Mom. Let's go inside. Come on. Okay? Come on." As the two make their way inside the last one there was Klaus still smoking his cigarette. He stands, walking over to the pile of ashes that was once his father. He starts talking to the pile, talking about how he must be loving what had happened. The Umbrella Academy is back at its highest. Taking one last drag from the cigarette, jabs it into the pile of ashes.</p><p>"Best Funeral Ever!"</p><p> </p><p>(2669 words)</p><p>(Part 1!! I spent over 10 hours writing the almost entirety of episode 1 and the little snippet at the top. Cut off halfway after the funeral because it was just so long, the rest will be in chapter two and I will eventually make a cast Chapter and maaaaybe a playlist. Over the google docs was 10 pages long and had 3936 words in it so I hope you enjoy this.)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Allison walks into the kitchen to see Five searching through the shelves and Klaus sitting at the table trying to tune a guitar and failing.</p><p>"Where's Vanya?" The question isn't directed at either sibling, it's left hanging waiting for an answer which comes in the form of Klaus.</p><p>"Oh, she's gone." Allison walks closer to the table as Five turns around holding an empty coffee pot.</p><p>"Thats unfortunate." Allison agrees with him until he continues his statement. "An entire square-block. Forty-Two bedrooms, 19 bathrooms, but no, not a single drop of coffee." Five slams the coffee pot on the table obviously annoyed by this predicament.</p><p>"Dad hated caffeine."</p><p>"Well he hated children, too, and he had plenty of us." Klaus laughs as his eyes shift between the two standing before him. The room is silent for a moment before Five speaks up again.</p><p>"I'm taking the car." At Five's words Klaus sits up fully staring after him as he starts to walk off.</p><p>"Where are you going?" Five turns to look at his brother like he's an idiot.</p><p>"To get a decent cup of coffee." Allison looks at him quizzically, her arms crossed over her chest.</p><p>"Do you even know how to drive?"</p><p>"I know how to do everything." Five says it in such a manner that one would think it's obvious. The boy turns on his heel and jumps outside to the car. At the sound of the car starting up Klaus stands looking around the room before his eyes land on his sister.</p><p>"I feel like we should try and stop him, but then again, I also just kinda want to see what happens." Five pulls out of the alleyway in which the car is parked, making his way to get a coffee. Five stops the car at a diner named 'Griddy's Doughnut's' and after getting in the car he quickly makes his way inside. He takes a seat at the bar stool and rings the bell twice as another patron enters behind him. The man takes a seat next to Five at the bar and pulls out a newspaper and a pen. The two share a glance as the waitress, Agnes, finally makes her way out to the two apologising for the wait. She pulls out a pen and pad asks the two what they want.</p><p>"Uh give me a chocolate eclair." Agnes nods her head at the man writing down his order before she turns to Five.</p><p>"Can I get the kid a glass of milk or something ?" Five scoffs at the woman's words, his hands folded neatly in front of him and the smirk on his face giving him a condescending look.</p><p>"The kid wants coffee. Black" Agnes gives the older male an awkward smile.</p><p>"Cute kid" She chuckles and looks back at Five who gives her an sickenly sweet smile. Looking a little frightened Agnes turns away to get their orders. As they wait Five decides to strike up a conversation with the man behind him.</p><p>"Don't remember this place being such a shithole. I used to come here as a kid. Used to sneak out with my brothers and sisters and eat doughnuts til we puked. Simpler times, Huh?" The man beside him stares at Five awkwardly, not knowing what to say he stumbles with his words.</p><p>"Eh, I suppose." Agnes finally returns with their orders placing them down. The man next to Five pulls out his wallet and as Five takes his coffee the man passes the waitress money.</p><p>"I got his." Five thanks the man as he notices the logo on his vest, which reads 'Ismhael's Towing'. Five stares at it for a moment before looking up at the man and striking a second conversation.</p><p>"You must know your way around the city." The man looks back up at Five surprised by his questions.</p><p>"I should hope so. I've been driving it for twenty years."</p><p>"Good. I need an address." As the man finally leaves we can see Five pocketing a napkin with the address just as heavily armed men enter the building.Taking a glance into the shiny bell on the counter next to him, he notices the men approaching him with guns aimed at his head. He hums and sets down his coffee before speaking.</p><p>"That was fast. Thought I'd have more time before they found me." The leader stands closest to Five, his gun aimed directly at him although Five seems unbothered by such things.</p><p>"Okay. So let's all be professional about this, yeah? On your feet and come with us. They want to talk." Five tilts his head to the side at the man's words looking at him through the reflection of the bell once more.</p><p>"I've got nothing left to say."</p><p>"It doesn't have to go this way. You think I want to shoot a kid? Go home with that on my conscience?" Five looks down at the butter knife beside his coffee and he lets out sigh as he begins fiddling with it.</p><p>"I wouldn't be worrying about that." Five looks up at the man, "You won't be going home." And with that, Five takes the butter knife fully in his hand before jumping behind the man and stabbing him in the shoulder causing him to pull the trigger, firing his gun into one of his own men who fall to the ground. Five jumps again as the rest look around in confusion, he lands on a table laying down and calls out to the men.</p><p>"Hey Assholes!" They all turn in his direction firing their guns but when they stop he is no longer there. After jumping Five is standing outside, one of the men has his back turned to the boy as he raps his knuckles on the door. The man turns, his gun raised about to shoot as Five gives him a cocky salute before jumping once more. Landing in the diner Five kicks up a mop, he snaps it in half before stabbing a man in the side. Jumping behind the man he wrapped his tie around the man's neck, pulling him down hard enough to break his neck. Another man walked over to shoot Five but he was fast enough to stab the man in his crotch pausing momentarily to throw a plate at another man. When the man flew back and knocked his head on the wall, Five took that time to pull out the pencil and Stab the man in the eye. Two men stood up, the one thrown against the wall and one getting back up from an injured leg.</p><p>Running forward Five jumped one last time causing the two men to shoot each other. Five lands back down and retrieves his tie from the man's neck. Putting on his tie Five walks over to the leader who lays on the ground bleeding trying to crawl away. Five kneels down and quickly snaps the man's neck swiftly. He picks up the device that they had used to track him and places it next to him on the counter as he places a sharp knife above his arm. Gritting his teeth Five cuts a vertical cut into his arm before placing down the knife. Digging his fingers into the wound he pulls out a small pill shaped object that blinks green. Exiting Griddy's he drops the tracking device into a puddle next to a drain and walks away. He walks back towards the car tightening his tie as Agnes slowly rises from behind the counter to look at the destruction that happened.</p><p>(1249 words)</p><p>(The other half of part 1! Yaayy I really hope you guys enjoy and don't be afraid to give feedback)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the fight at Griddy’s Five made his way over to Vanya’s apartment to speak with her. Climbing through the window, Five looks around the small apartment before taking a seat in a chair facing the door. The lock clicks as Vanya opens the door, she goes to turn on the light but Five is able to switch on a lamp making her jump.</p><p>“You should have locks on your windows.” Vanya rolls her eyes at her brother placing down her keys.</p><p>“I live on the second floor.” Her words don’t cause any changes to Five’s expression who shrugs slightly.</p><p>“Rapists can climb.” Vanya stares at the boy for a moment before turning around to close her door commenting on how weird Five is. Taking off her jacket she drapes it across the back of the couch before walking around to sit in front of Five, they stare at one another for a moment before Vanya’s eyes turn concerned.</p><p>“Is that blood?” Clenching his fist in slight discomfort Five glances down at the blood on his collar before looking back at his sister.</p><p>“It’s nothing.”</p><p>“Why are you here?” Five sighs, sitting up straighter thinking about his words.</p><p>“I’ve decided you’re the only one I can trust.”</p><p>“Why me?”</p><p>“Because you’re ordinary,” Vanya’s eyes turn sad at his words causing Five to rethink. “Because you’ll listen.” Vanya looks at Five’s arm once more before standing up and making her way to her medicine cabinet. She grabs bandages, medical tape and peroxide before making her way back out to Five. Upon returning, Five pulls up his sleeve allowing Vanya to clean his arm and rebandage it.</p><p>“When I jumped forward and got stuck in the future, do you know what I found?” Vanya nods her head no, “Nothing. Absolutely nothing. As far as I could tell I was the last person left alive. I never figured out what killed the human race, but...I did find something else. The date it happens. The world ends in eight days, and I have no idea how to stop it.” THe apartment is silent as neither speaks but soon enough Vanya stands telling Five she’s gonna put on a pot of coffee. While waiting Five remember the day he disappeared, and remember just much he had wished he stayed.</p><p>Five and His siblings are standing around the dinner table waiting for their father. Reginald stands in front of his seat before giving a command to his children.</p><p>“Sit!” All 7 children do as he says and as dinner starts everyone starts doing their own thing. Allison and lUther sit across from one another giving each other shy smiles every once and awhile. Diego carves something into his chair while Klaus rolls another joint. Ben sits reading barely paying attention to his food while Five sits and stares at their father. After a couple moments Five has enough of the silence so he stabs his knife into the table catching everyone’s attention.</p><p>“Number Five!”</p><p>“I have a question.” Reginald keeps cutting up his steak as he answers Five.</p><p>“Knowledge is an admirable goal, but you know the rules. No talking during meal times. You’re interrupting Herr Carlson” Fed up with his father’s world Five pushes away his plate causing Reginald to look back up at him.</p><p>“I want to time travel.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“But I’m ready.” Five pushes his chair back and stands up from the table, “I’ve been practising my Spatial Jumps, just like you said.” To prove his point Five jumps so he is standing beside his father. “See?” Reginald however is unimpressed and continues to eat his food without looking up at the boy.</p><p>“A spatial jump is trivial when compared with the unknowns of time travel. One is like sliding along the ice, the other akin to descending blindly into the depths of the freezing water and reappearing as an acorn.” Five purses his lips at his father’s words.</p><p>“Well I don’t get it.”</p><p>“Hence the reason you’re not ready.” Five looks up at Vanya who shakes her head silently at him, hoping that’d listen and just sit back down.</p><p>“I’m not afraid”</p><p>“Fear isn’t the issue. The effects it might have on your body, even on your mind, are far too unpredictable.” Reginald Finally places down his utensils and looks up at Five, “Now, I forbid you to talk about this anymore.” He turns back around to continue eating his dinner, Five glowers at his father’s word. He thinks for a moment before turning around and quickly exiting the academy as Reginald calls after him. Five runs down the sidewalk and pushes through a vortex to another time, presumably summer. He does this two more times, ending up in winter and finally the apocalypse. He looks around at the destroyed buildings and ash filled air. Quickly turning around he runs back to where he knows the academy would be located. Upon arriving he finds the academy much like everything else is in ruins. Calling out for his siblings, Five starts to panic. He clenches his fist tightly causing them to glow a faint blue but nothing happens. Turning back to the academy, he drops to his knees in despair wishing he had never disobeyed his father.</p><p>Vanya sits across from Five once more, both have a cup of Coffee in their hands as Five continues to tell Vanya about what happened.</p><p>“I survived on scraps. Canned food, cockroaches, anything I could find.” Five chuckles humorlessly, “You know that rumor that twinkies have an endless shelf life? Well it’s total bullshit.” Vanya stares at him with sympathy as he takes a sip of his coffee.</p><p>“I can’t even imagine.”</p><p>“You do whatever it takes to survive, or you die. So we adapted. Whatever the world threw at us, we found a way to overcome it.”</p><p>“We?” Much like he did at the academy Five avoids the question instead he holds up the coffee cup.</p><p>“Got anything stronger?” Vanya pours Five a small glass of whiskey. The two now stand in the doorway between the kitchen, Five takes a drink from the glass before catching the look Vanya is giving him.</p><p>“You think I’m crazy” Vanya, surprised by his words, turns her head away from five.</p><p>“No,” She stammers her sentence, “It’s just… It’s a lot to take in.”</p><p>“What exactly don’t you understand?”</p><p>“Why didn’t you just travel back?” Five scoffed, annoyed by her words and rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Gee wish I’d thought of that.” Five’s voice is laced with irritation as he thinks about the amount of times he tried to get home to his family, “Time travel is a crapshoot. I went into the ice and never acorn-ed. You think I didn’t try everything to get back to my family?” Vanya nods softly at his words.</p><p>“If you grew old there, you know, in the apocalypse, how come you still look like a kid?” Five starts to walk away from Vanya as he scoffs.</p><p>“I told you already.” He makes his way to the counter to pour himself more whiskey. “I must’ve got the equations wrong.”</p><p>“Dad always used to say time travel could mess up your mind. Well, maybe that's what’s happening?” Five take a sip of the alcohol as Vanya continues talking. Placing down his cup on the counter top he turns around and grabs his stuff to leave.</p><p>“This was a mistake. You’re too young, too naive to understand.” Vanya calls out to him as he leaves causing him to pause. She stares at him, her eyes pleading.</p><p>“I haven’t seen you in a long time, and I don’t want to lose you again. That’s all.” Five doesn’t speak, allowing Vanya to continue, “ You know what, it’s getting late, and I have lessons early, and I need to sleep, and I’m sure you do, too.” Vanya walks over to the couch and starts setting up a place for Five to sleep. “Here, We’ll talk in the morning again. Okay? I promise. Night” Vanya walks off to her room leaving Five alone in the living room where he takes a seat on the couch. Unwrapping the piece of cloth in his hand, he reveals a glass eye. Turning it over in his hand he sighs as he stares at the Meritech logo on the back. Making a decision Five stands up and opens the door carefully, stepping out into the hallway.</p><p>Across the town at Luna Motor Lodge Motel a taxi pulls into the parking lot and two people, a man and a woman, exit the vehicle. The two enter the office, the man carries a briefcase which he places on the counter as the woman speaks with the worker there.</p><p>“Reservation for Hazel and Cha-Cha” The worker behind the counter sighs before standing,and looking through the room keys before pulling one out.</p><p>“Here you go, Room 225” Cha-Cha holds her hand up as a confused look crosses her face.</p><p>“What about the other room?” The receptionist informs the two that whoever booked the room had only book one room. Hazel starts complaining about the cost cutting that their company is doing.</p><p>“At least tell me there are two beds?” The worker nods his head yes and asks them how long they’ll be staying with them.</p><p>“Just the one night. I believe there is a package waiting for us.” The worker nods his head looking around before picking up the package and placing it on the counter for them. Cha-Cha takes the package and walks out, Hazel grabbing the room key and following after her. While walking to their room a young girl at the age of 16 stands across from them leaning on the railing outside her room. She watches them as she sucks on a lollipop before diverting her attention to a black Chevy Impala that pulls into the parking lot. 4 men step out and start making their way up to her. The first three enter the room only giving her a hello, the last one however stops and swings his arm around her shoulder. By the looks of them they seem to be father and daughter, similar hair and eye color. The way they hold themselves suggests they trust each other a great deal. The two talk for a moment before turning to enter the room themselves to go to bed.disobeyed his father.</p><p>Vanya sits across from Five once more, both have a cup of Coffee in their hands as Five continues to tell Vanya about what happened.</p><p>“I survived on scraps. Canned food, cockroaches, anything I could find.” Five chuckles humorlessly, “You know that rumor that twinkies have an endless shelf life? Well it’s total bullshit.” Vanya stares at him with sympathy as he takes a sip of his coffee.</p><p>“I can’t even imagine.”</p><p>“You do whatever it takes to survive, or you die. So we adapted. Whatever the world threw at us, we found a way to overcome it.”</p><p>“We?” Much like he did at the academy Five avoids the question instead he holds up the coffee cup.</p><p>“Got anything stronger?” Vanya pours Five a small glass of whiskey. The two now stand in the doorway between the kitchen, Five takes a drink from the glass before catching the look Vanya is giving him.</p><p>“You think I’m crazy” Vanya, surprised by his words, turns her head away from five.</p><p>“No,” She stammers her sentence, “It’s just… It’s a lot to take in.”</p><p>“What exactly don’t you understand?”</p><p>“Why didn’t you just travel back?” Five scoffed, annoyed by her words and rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Gee wish I’d thought of that.” Five’s voice is laced with irritation as he thinks about the amount of times he tried to get home to his family, “Time travel is a crapshoot. I went into the ice and never acorn-ed. You think I didn’t try everything to get back to my family?” Vanya nods softly at his words.</p><p>“If you grew old there, you know, in the apocalypse, how come you still look like a kid?” Five starts to walk away from Vanya as he scoffs.</p><p>“I told you already.” He makes his way to the counter to pour himself more whiskey. “I must’ve got the equations wrong.”</p><p>“Dad always used to say time travel could mess up your mind. Well, maybe that's what’s happening?” Five take a sip of the alcohol as Vanya continues talking. Placing down his cup on the counter top he turns around and grabs his stuff to leave.</p><p>“This was a mistake. You’re too young, too naive to understand.” Vanya calls out to him as he leaves causing him to pause. She stares at him, her eyes pleading.</p><p>“I haven’t seen you in a long time, and I don’t want to lose you again. That’s all.” Five doesn’t speak, allowing Vanya to continue, “ You know what, it’s getting late, and I have lessons early, and I need to sleep, and I’m sure you do, too.” Vanya walks over to the couch and starts setting up a place for Five to sleep. “Here, We’ll talk in the morning again. Okay? I promise. Night” Vanya walks off to her room leaving Five alone in the living room where he takes a seat on the couch. Unwrapping the piece of cloth in his hand, he reveals a glass eye. Turning it over in his hand he sighs as he stares at the Meritech logo on the back. Making a decision Five stands up and opens the door carefully, stepping out into the hallway.</p><p>Across the town at Luna Motor Lodge Motel a taxi pulls into the parking lot and two people, a man and a woman, exit the vehicle. The two enter the office, the man carries a briefcase which he places on the counter as the woman speaks with the worker there.</p><p>“Reservation for Hazel and Cha-Cha” The worker behind the counter sighs before standing,and looking through the room keys before pulling one out.</p><p>“Here you go, Room 225” Cha-Cha holds her hand up as a confused look crosses her face.</p><p>“What about the other room?” The receptionist informs the two that whoever booked the room had only book one room. Hazel starts complaining about the cost cutting that their company is doing.</p><p>“At least tell me there are two beds?” The worker nods his head yes and asks them how long they’ll be staying with them.</p><p>“Just the one night. I believe there is a package waiting for us.” The worker nods his head looking around before picking up the package and placing it on the counter for them. Cha-Cha takes the package and walks out, Hazel grabbing the room key and following after her. While walking to their room a young girl at the age of 16 stands across from them leaning on the railing outside her room. She watches them as she sucks on a lollipop before diverting her attention to a black Chevy Impala that pulls into the parking lot. 4 men step out and start making their way up to her. The first three enter the room only giving her a hello, the last one however stops and swings his arm around her shoulder. By the looks of them they seem to be father and daughter, similar hair and eye color. The way they hold themselves suggests they trust each other a great deal. The two talk for a moment before turning to enter the room themselves to go to bed.
(3372 words)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jumping to the other side of town we see Five again, standing in a pristine white building clutching the eye in his right hand. He looks around the main foyer, waiting for the main doctor. A man in a lab coat walks into the same area, he goes to speak to the receptionist before he spots Five.</p><p>“Uh Can I help you?” Caught off guard Five turns around spotting the doctor. He holds up the hand clutching the eye before speaking.</p><p>“I need to know who this belongs to.” The man, Lance as his name tag reads, looks at the boy confused.</p><p>“Where did you get that?”</p><p>“What do you care?” Lance looks the bay up and down, concerned about how he got the eye. Five noticing the look stumbles out with an excuse. “I...I found it...at a playground, actually. Uh, must of just,” Five clicks his tongue as a smile crosses his face “Popped out. I wanna return it to it’s rightful owner.” The receptionist smiles at the young man in front of her.</p><p>“Aww... what a thoughtful young man.” Five grins at her, his eyes gleaming with false politeness.</p><p>“Yeah. Look up the name for me, will ya? ”</p><p>“Uh, I’m sorry,” Five looks back towards Lance as he starts speaking “but patient records are strictly confidential. That means I can’t tell you--”</p><p>“I know what it means.” Lance rocks back on his heels before continuing.</p><p>“But I’ll tell you what I can do. I will take the eye off of your hands and return it to the rightful owner. I’m sure he or she will be very grateful, so if I can just--” Lance reaches his hand out to take the eye from Five but he is unable to when Five moves his hand back from Lance.</p><p>Yeah, you're not touching this eye.”</p><p>“Now, you listen here, young man--” Five surges forward and grabs a hold of Lances collar and pulls him down to look him in the eye.</p><p>“No! you listen hereto me, asshole. I’ve come a long way for this, through some shit your pea brain couldn’t even comprehend, so just give me the information I need, and I’ll be on my merry way. And if you call me ‘young man’ one more time, I’m gonna put your head through that damn wall.” Lance tilts his head slightly to the receptionist and tells her to call security, causing Five to shove him away and leave. Some time later Vanya walks through the academy, calling for her brother, and makes her way up to his room.</p><p>“Oh, thank god. I was worried sick about you.” The woman steps into the room when she spots Five staring out the window to the ground below. Five turns to an apologetic look in his eye.</p><p>“Sorry I left without saying goodbye.” Five looks down at his shoes as Vanya walks closer to him.</p><p>“No, look, I’m the one that should be sorry.” Five fully turns away from the window to look at her. “Yeah, I was dismissive, and… I--I guess I didn’t know how to process what you were saying. And I still can’t, to be honest.”</p><p>“Maybe you were right to be dismissive.” Vanya falls silent as Five turns to his desk. “Maybe it wasn’t real after all. It felt real. Well...like you said, the old man did say time travel could contaminate the mind.” Vanya takes a deep breath, thinking over her next words carefully.</p><p>“Then maybe I’m not the right person you should be talking to. Look, I used to see someone. A therapist. I could give you her information.” Five shakes his head softly.</p><p>“Thanks, but...I think I’m just gonna get some rest. It’s been a long time since I’ve had a good sleep.” Vanya smiles softly at her brother before sighing and leaving the room. After a couple seconds, Five follows after her to see if she’s gone. As he walks towards the doorway the closet opens and sitting inside is Klaus, who as he is stepping out, knocks everything on the floor. Five cringes at the noise of the items falling to the floor as Klaus talks about how their conversation was so touching and sweet.</p><p>“Would you shut up? She’ll hear you” Five seethes at his brother, an angry look on his face as he walks closer to Klaus.</p><p>“I’m moist”</p><p>“I thought I told you to put on something professional.” Five completely ignores Klaus’ random comments, something he has done since when they were kids. Klaus looks almost offended by Five’s words.</p><p>“What? This is my nicest outfit.” Klaus gestures to the clothes he has on now causing Five to roll his eyes at the man-child.</p><p>“We’ll have to raid the old man’s closet.” Five walks out the room as Klaus follows behind him.</p><p>“As long as I get paid.”</p><p>“When the job is done” Following after the boy Klaus stops him in the hallway just to clarify what he has to do which Five confirms.</p><p>“Well what’s our cover story?” When Five questions him Klaus continues. “I mean, was I like really young when I had you? Like, 16? Like, young and…terribly misguided.” Five nods his head in agreement.</p><p>“Sure”</p><p>“Your mother, that slut. Whoever she was. We met at…the disco” Klaus laughs at the story he was creating. “Okay? Remember that. Oh, my god, the sex was amazing.” Five takes in a deep breath, exasperated by his brother’s antics.</p><p>“What a disturbing glimpse into that thing you call a brain.” Five turns and starts walking down the stairs as Klaus threatens to ‘put him in time out’. Once again we are back in that overly white building. Five and his “Father” sit across from Lance in his office asking about the person who owns the eye which Five has in his pocket.</p><p>Like I said to your son earlier any information about the prosthetics we build is strictly confidential. Without the Client’s consent we simply can not help you.” Five stands in front of the desk, his shoes click on the floor as he steps closer, placing his hands on the edge of the desk. He leans closer to Lance and looks at him with fire in his eyes.</p><p>“Well, we can’t get consent if you don’t give us a name.” Lance shrugs at the boy in front of him, simply unbothered by the boy who had already threatened him earlier in the day.</p><p>“Well, that's not my problem. Sorry. Now, there’s really nothing more I can do, so--” Klaus who was thinking during all of Lance’s words suddenly speaks up. </p><p>“And what about my consent?” Lance questions Klaus on his words, his brow furrowing in confusion. “Who gave you permission…” Klaus' next word came out choked, as if he was crying “To lay your hands on my son?” Both Lance and Five look confused now, their next word coming out in unison.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You heard me.” Lance looks Klaus in the eyes and says with authority that he didn’t touch Klaus’ “son”</p><p>“Well, then how did he get that swollen lip, then?” As Lance starts to say Five doesn’t have a swollen lip, Klaus rises and decks Five. Five’s body swings around as he holds his jaw in pain.</p><p>“I want it. Name, please. Now.” Klaus leans his hands on the desk, staring Lance down with a crazy look in his eyes.</p><p>“You’re crazy” Klaus laughs at Lance’s accusation. Klaus looks down at the snow globe on Lance’s desk and picks it up.</p><p>“‘Peace On Earth’, That’s so sweet.” He pauses for a moment before smashing the globe into his forehead. Yelling pain Klaus clutches his head as glass as glycerol and blood drop from his scalp. Panicking Lance lurches forward and grabs a hold of the landline and starts dialing security. Ripping the phone from Lance, Klaus places it up to his ear to continue his lie.</p><p>“There’s been an assault in Mr. Big’s office and we need security, now. Schnell!” Dropping the phone onto the desk Klaus huffs.</p><p>“Now, here’s what’s gonna happen, Grant.” Lance tries to correct but Klaus just ignores him. “In about 60 seconds two security guards are gonna burst through that door, and they’re gonna see a whole lot of blood and they’re gonna wonder ‘What the hell happened’” Five for the first time in a while smiles at his brother. “We’re gonna tell them that you beat the shit out of us” Klaus lets out a dramatic sob before straightening up and laughing. “You’re gonna do great in prison Grant. Trust me, I’ve been there. Little piece of chicken like you. Oh, my god, you’re gonna get passed around like a...You’re just-- You’re gonna do great. That’s all I’m saying.”</p><p>“Jesus, you’re a real sick bastard.” Klaus thanks Lance, spitting a piece of glass to the side. Now outside of Lance’s office the doctor digs through a filing cabinet of records before pulling one out and opening it. The three talk about the eye and the contents of the file. Lance tells the two that the eye had never been purchased and had, in fact, not even been made yet. Walking out the front doors of the building Five sighs in annoyance, making a comment about how the information they had received was not good and was of no help at all.</p><p>“I was pretty good, though, right? ‘Yeah. What about my consent, bitch!’” Klaus chuckles, remembering what had happened not even 20 minutes ago.</p><p>“Klaus, it doesn’t matter.”</p><p>“What? What? What’s the big deal with this eye, anyway?” Five walks towards Klaus, his annoyance rising by the second.</p><p>“There is someone out there who’s going to lose an eye in the seven days. They’re gonna bring about the end of life on Earth as we know it.”</p><p>“Yeah, can I get my 20 bucks, like, now, or what?” It was as if Klaus hadn’t heard a single word Five had just said. Staring at Klaus, Five clenches his jaw.</p><p>“Your 20 bucks?” Klaus nods his head at his words, before confirming verbally. “The apocalypse is coming, and all you can think about is getting high?”</p><p>“Well, I’m also quite hungry. Tummy’s a-rumblin.” Five stares at him incredulously, trying to figure out if he was joking or not.</p><p>“You’re useless. You’re all useless.” Five’s words are laced with venom as he goes to sit down on the steps.</p><p>“Oh, come one. You need to lighten up, old man.” Klaus thinks for a moment before speaking up again. “Hey, you know, I’ve just realized why you’re so uptight. You must be horny as hell!” Klaus laughs as he sits next to his older brother. “All those years by yourself. It’s gotta screw with your head, being alone.” Five thinks for a moment, a single sentence flashing through his mind. He sighs before telling his brother.</p><p>“Well...I wasn’t alone” Klaus turns to look at him before encouraging him to go on. “Her name was Briar. We were together for over 30 years.”</p><p>“30 years? Oh wow!” Klaus chuckles “God, the longest I’ve been with someone was...I don’t know three weeks. And that’s only because I was so tired of looking for a place to sleep” As Klaus is talking Five jumps into the back of a moving Taxi. This action however frightens the driver who gasps in shock.</p><p>“Don’t stop. Just keep going.” As Five passes by Meritech he sees Klaus sitting on the steps. As Klaus gets up to shout at him, Five just gives a salute as the car drives by. As nightfalls we see Five approaching a motel. Climbing up the stairs to the second story, walking down the walkway his eyes scan the room number before finally stopping in front of room 152. Taking a deep breath Five raises a fist before knocking twice on the door. The person who opens the door, from what Briar told him about her family, seems to be Sam. Shoulder length hair, extremely tall yet somehow still gentle looking.</p><p>“Can I help you kid?” Upon hearing the word kid Five’s eyes narrow and a sarcastic smile spreads across his face.</p><p>“I’m looking for Briar.” Sam’s shoulder’s tense at his words and before even giving Five a chance, shuts the door in his face. Letting out a hefty sigh of annoyance before jumping into the room. Upon seeing him enter the room from nowhere guns are raised in his direction and the two angels and nephilim hold angel blades tightly in their hands. Five fixes the cuffs of his sleeves casually looking around the occupants of the room before his eyes land on Briar. Five smiles, the first real smile since he has returned to 2019.</p><p>My eyes are trained on the boy in front of me as he smiles at me. He takes a step forward but I raise my hand, directing my angel blade straight at his neck. He chuckles casually, not even bothered by the threat of death but he stops, he doesn’t take another step forward.</p><p>“Hello Briar.” My father and Uncle are by my side in an instant. Taking a deep breath, I hold my blade a little tighter.</p><p>“How do you know my name?” He turns away from me and goes to sit on one of the beds. He looks down at the bedside table spotting the newspaper Sammy was examining, Reginald Hargreeves’ death seemed suspicious enough for the boys to want to come here. He scans the front page quietly snorting at the red pen littered around.</p><p>“I wouldn’t waste your time.” At our questioning looks he continues, “He’s my father...or he was my father but either way it doesn’t matter. He died of heart failure, My Mom and Pogo were there when it happened.”</p><p>“That doesn’t answer her question.” My father is angry often but right now he’s fucking pissed. The boy stares at my father, not menacingly but more calculating. Every once and awhile his eyes will flicker towards me.</p><p>“I’ll answer your questions when your weapons are lowered.” He stands once more and raises his arms to show he doesn’t have any weapons. “I just want to talk.” His voice is softer now, almost pleading. I’m the first to lower my weapon soon followed by Sammy and My Uncle. Dean and Dad finally lower their weapons when we give them a look.</p><p>“Then talk.” The boy smiles once more, it’s fond as he looks at me.</p><p>“My name is Five Hargreeves, I went missing when I was 16 because I wanted to time travel. My father however refused to let me, he said it was dangerous. And even though I hate to admit the old man was right. I ended traveling too far and I got stuck in 2019, April 1st 2019 to be exact.” We stare at him waiting for him to continue, his eyes grow sad, remembering when he got stuck. “What I found was nothing, nothing at all. Everything was destroyed and as far as I could tell I was the last one alive. That was until 12 years later when I found someone, someone alive.” He looks back up at me again. “I found you Briar, when I traveled back you refused to come back. Not only did you know one of my equations were off but you also knew you were in the same area that I was going back to.” Dean takes a step closer to Five, gun still drawn ready to shoot if he tries anything.</p><p>“Then what are you doing here?” Five looked at him for a minute, his stare no longer soft as it was when he looked at me.</p><p>“The world ends in 6 days and I need Briar’s help to stop it.”</p><p>“Woah, Woah, woah, everyone hold up a minute.” Everyone looks at me but my gaze never strays from Five. “How do we know you’re who and what you say you are. If I knew you in the future you should be able to answer any question I ask you about my family. When is my father’s birthday.” Five smiles once again at me before chuckling.</p><p>“Trick question, he’s an angel he doesn’t have one.” Everyone stares at him in shock and over the next few minutes the adults put him through the tests proving that he is nothing but human. He stares at us, his gaze not as rude as it usually is now that he knew we’d trust him.</p><p>“You believe me now?”</p><p>(2704 words)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>